Crash and Burn
by NavySailor
Summary: A terrible wreck after an interview with a witness leaves two Agents in danger...


Rossi and Spencer were on their way back to the hotel after a long day working a case in Monticello, Indiana. The small town of 5,260 people only had 17 police officers, with only 11 patrolman, of which 5 were part-time, and 1 detective. The BAU had been unfortunately doing most of the work throughout the investigation as the local police dealt with a growing drug problem.

Dave and Spencer were on their way to the Monticello inn from a late interview with the parents of the latest victim who lived halfway between Reynolds and Monticello. It was late and the area was notorious for deer popping up out of nowhere and cars crashing as they came off back roads. Rossi never saw the truck coming and looking back the crash seemed less like an accident and more like someone was trying to get them off the case.

Dave stared ahead at the never ending road before them as he drove back to the inn the team was staying at. The interview with the parents had been rather unhelpful but it's not like he thought any life changing information would come from it anyway, the rest of the family interviews had gone about the same as the one they had conducted that day. He glanced over at Spencer practically curled up in the seat as he read the book he'd brought with him. Rossi didn't know how the kid could read and not get car sick but he admired him for it. Spencer, in all the years Rossi had known him, had never once gotten motion sickness from reading in the car.

_One of these days I'll have to ask him how he does that,_ Dave thought as he looked back at the road before them. It was his last thought before a large gray pickup truck slammed into the side of their SUV. The truck kept going and pushed their car to the other side of the road before eventually stopped only after flipping the black federal vehicle. The driver of the truck quickly took off leaving the two agents unconscious and upside down in a ditch.

Their propensity for getting in car wrecks with unsubs was really starting to become a problem, Spencer thought before blacking out.

Rossi slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding and a sticky substance making it impossible for his left eye to open all the way. He lifted his right hand to his face and came away with blood covering his fingers, his head having slammed into the glass in the driver side door. Rossi's eyes slid shut as a wave of nausea overcame him and he tried to keep the bile down while simultaneously trying to stop the world from spinning. Hanging upside down wasn't currently helping with either problem let alone the severe pain to his right leg that he was all too familiar with.

"Damn it!" Rossi shouted at the realization it was probably broken again, this time more than likely worse than the last.

"Dave?" Spencer called to the older agent as he made his way back down the hill. He was relatively uninjured, with the exception of a possible broken arm and nose, and decided upon waking up to go flag down help on the road. Not a single car had come in the last half hour and so he gave up for the moment to see to Rossi. He had a bad feeling Dave had rebroken the same leg he had when Mr. Scratch had hit the team with a semi truck a few years ago.

"Spencer?" Rossi croaked as a wave of pain washed over him when he tried to move.

He popped his head in Dave's door as he opened it upside down, sad to see the agent looking a rough as he did. Dave was a scary shade of white at this point and the blood dripping into his eyes didn't help the scene Spencer was seeing.

"Don't move Rossi. Your leg might be broken and you most certainly have a concussion," he explained. There was no cell service and the man couldn't stay upside down forever so Reid decided he would have to move and stabilize him himself until he could call for help. "Rossi I'm gonna get you down from there but I need you to hold onto me as tight as you can."

Rossi didn't think he could speak at this point so he just groaned his understanding instead hoping Spencer would catch on.

"Alright Rossi," Reid said as he wrapped his left, uninjured arm, around Dave's waist. Once he grabbed on, Spence released the seat belt and eased the man out of the car before dragging him a few feet away for safety's sake. Rossi must have passed out at some point during the move because when Reid looked back down at him he was limp and unmoving once more.

"Damn. Rossi wake up. You have a concussion you can't pass out on me," Reid pleaded and sighed in relief when the man opened his eyes once more.

"I'm not goin anywhere kid," Dave replied before rolling onto his opposite side and effectively throwing up any content he had in his stomach, violently. It having been his right side that he rolled onto, pain shot up his leg instantly and sent another rush of nausea through him making him exhausted once he'd finally stopped vomiting.

The second Rossi had rolled Reid knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his back to try and calm the man down. It was gonna be a rough night if they didn't get cell service sooner or later. While Rossi stayed on his side for fear of more nausea hitting him if he moved, Spencer moved down to check on his right leg. It was apparent almost immediately that Dave's nausea might have been more from the possible pain he was trying to hide than a concussion. Reid almost immediately discovered a compound fracture to his right femur as he examined Dave's leg. Thankfully it seemed that the bone sticking out hadn't hit any major arteries in Rossi's thigh but Spencer needed to stabilize the break and fast.

"I'll be right back," he told the older profiler who just slumped back onto his back with a groan in response. With that Ried ran back to the SUV and dug through the back seat finding duct tape, and two clipboards which would have to work till help arrived. Spencer quickly ran back to Rossi and secured the clipboards to either side of his injury to try and keep it stable.

"Spencer," Dave mumbled causing the young genius to look up.

"You still have glass in your scalp," Reid responded with a sigh as he took off his jacket to try and wipe the blood out of Dave's eyes. "It'll be alright Rossi," he tried to assure the half coherent older man.

"You okay kid?" Dave asked trying to sound stronger than he felt for Reid's sake. In truth he thought he maybe had a few seconds before unconscious bliss took him once more.

"Just a broken arm Dave," he tried to reassure Rossi. "I'm gonna go back up to the road and see if I can get a signal, okay?"

Dave got out a weak "yea," before that unconscious bliss took him once more.

Spencer watched Rossi with concern for a moment before deciding that calling for help was the best thing he could do for the man. With that thought in mind, Spencer grabbed his phone off the ground and climbed his way back up to the road. He held the cell up in the air and was relieved to see two bars now shining back at him. He immediately dialed 911 and directed the operator to their position telling her Dave and his condition before hanging up. Once that was done, Spencer made his way slowly back down the hill to his friend and father figure. Dave was in rough shape to say the least but Spencer knew once the ambulance arrived he'd be alright.

"Dave?" Spencer called out to the broad shouldered man as he sat down beside him. "Dave help is on the way," Spence told him but yet again with no response. "Rossi you said you wouldn't leave me," he now whispered sadly. Reid felt all alone next to his friend at the bottom of the ditch and it slightly scared him. The only thing telling him that Rossi was indeed still alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest, the rest of his body lay completely still.

"Not dead yet kiddo," came a mumbled response. "Just resting."

Spencer sighed in relief that Rossi was still with him and he wasn't actually alone until help arrived.

"Love you kid and I'll never leave you," Dave told him as he turned his head to look at Spencer through tired eyes. "Don't you ever forget that."

Reid found himself unable to speak as his emotions came to the fore front and his fear of being abandoned by another dad was put at ease. Dave wasn't going to leave him, Spencer thought thankful to have Rossi there for him.

"I love you too Dave," Reid told him as he laid down next to Rossi. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Spencer felt like he could finally rest knowing they were both now safe. With that last thought he looked up at the stars and waited for the EMTs to reach them.


End file.
